


No Regrets

by heffermonkey



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment Cho shot KS</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Regrets

Cho doesn't even think about it, just pulls his gun and aims. Intent on wounding, enough to give the message that he's done. KS goes down with a grunt, dropping his own gun in the process and clutching his arm. The look in his eyes is murderous, Cho bristles under the gaze, he knows he's crossed the line, there's no going back but he's taken back some semblance of control over his future. That's worth something. Cooly, as always, he walks over and kicks KS's gun away, looks down at him and gets a torrent of abuse for the trouble. Threats of death, beatings, being hunted down by the gang, no escape, no way of hiding. 

 

Cho just gives a smile, the kind that earned him the nickname 'Iceman' because no matter what the situation, he keeps his cool, does the job calmly and only lets his anger release when it really matters. He doesn't plan on staying to see KS's threats come to fruition. His bags are already packed, plans already in gear. He'd already planned to leave, but shooting KS, finally taking that step, shows he isn't afraid, that the threats are empty to him. He walks away, without a hint of regret or fear for his future.


End file.
